ghost of my love
by winteredspark
Summary: /"I love you, Barbie Killer." "You're never going to let that go, are you?"/ Or, how Dom and Letty came to be.


**ghost of my love**

**/**

**A/n: I always wanted to do the back-story on Dom and Letty, so I figured I'd give it a try. I apologize if this isn't the best, but I'm pretty proud of it. **

She can feel her skin burning.

It's oddly fascinating to look at, to watch the flames lick their way up her shuddering fingertips. They cleanse the blood from her skin, but leave their crimson-black trails behind. Letty remembers the first time she saw a man get run over by a car - he'd had it coming to him - and it's just like now, with the crimson-black lines, and screams. Is that her screaming? No, she wouldn't let herself be so _weak_.

"Poor girl," a deep voice hisses. "All alone, without Dom by her side."

A man steps into the light, and Letty traces the tattoos on his face with her eyes.

"Someone's trying to be a tough guy," she whispers, amused, her voice cracked. "What a pussy."

The man laughs, but it's humorless; then he slides a pistol out of his back pocket and points it at her face.

"Where's Dom now?" The man hisses, his rotting, yellow teeth revealed as he smirks. "I thought he loved you."

Letty's eyes glaze over with involuntary tears as the flames lick their way up her pinned arms.

* * *

><p><em>She's playing on the gravel outside of her dingy apartment, a doll clutched in her tiny hand. At six years old, she really shouldn't be playing right next to the busy street; then again, her barbie doll shouldn't have its hair dyed blue and chopped off, arms dislocated, and body dressed in a black-leather jumpsuit. <em>

_So she's playing, shoving the barbie doll - who's name is Medusa - into the dirty gravel, when she sees a boy playing with a little toy car. _

_"What's that?" Letty asks him, never having been shy. _

_The boy doesn't smile, his brown eyes serious, "It's a Hot Wheels, the new model." He brushes his thin blond hair back with a dirty hand, only managing to stain his scalp._

_Letty pauses to think for just a second, then says, "Well, I think it's a lot cooler than my stupid barbie doll." To emphazise her point, she chucks the doll into the ravine behind them, laughing as the barbie clatters amongst the sharp rocks. _

_The boy's eyes are wide, "You're different than the other girls." His face flushes bright red with embarassment, but he tries to hide it. _

_"Will you share with me?" Suddenly Letty is all smiles and charm, holding out a hand for the toy car. _

_"No," the boy says, snatching back the car and cradling it to his chest, "I don't think you'll give it back." He stands up hurriedly._

_Letty laughs, because he's so right. She's mad that she hasn't gotten her way, but she knows that if she'd gotten the car, it probably would have been chucked into the ravine the next week. She tends to get bored by material objects quickly; it seems that there is always something better._

_"Can I have your name at least?" Her eyes get real wide, brown and pleading._

_The boy flushes bright red once more, "It's Dominic."_

_"That's a cool name," Letty says, brushing her hand off on her pants and preparing to shake his hand. The boy skids away a few feet though._

_"Don't touch me," Dominic says with a frown. "My mommy said 'never trust strangers."_

_Smiling, Letty says, "But you gave me your name. I'm not a stranger anymore."_

_"Oh." Dominic seems to be thinking. "Well, what's your name then?"_

_But, sticking out her tongue, Letty gets up and runs towards her house. No matter how cool the toy car Dominic has is, she still doesn't know him very well. But she's watching him from the window in her kitchen - smiling - as he walks away, making car noises under his breath as he pretends to drive the toy car._

* * *

><p><em>She's seven years old and taking a walk down to the ice cream store - even though her mommy said no, Letty stole money and took off. Just then she sees Dominic, peering over the edge of a window in a house around the corner. His eyes are very big and sad, like someone's hurt his feelings.<em>

_"Do I need to punch someone for you?" Letty asks him._

_Dominic jumps in the air, shocked, then turns to face her. He's mad, steam almost pouring out of his ears. _

_"Don't do that," he snaps childishly._

_"Sorry," Letty mumbles, feeling bad as she sees how sad his eyes still are. "What's wrong?"_

_Dominic hesitates, then says, "My mommy's in the backyard, holding my little sister, and she's ignoring me."_

_Letty almost laughs, "Well, you're big enough to take care of yourself. That's what my mom always says." She rubs his back, trying to comfort him._

_It doesn't work; his eyes just get bigger, sadder._

_"My mom will forget about me," Dominic whispers at last, so softly she can barely hear it. _

_Letty doesn't like to see him like this._

_"Look," she says, taking his hand and squeezing it, "let's do something crazy. That'll get your mom's attention."_

_Dominic squeezes her hand back, looking thoughtful, "That sounds pretty cool. What should we do?"_

_Two minutes later, Letty is swinging a wrench in her right hand as she approaches his dad's car, "Let's have some fun, Dom." With a wild yell, she drives the wrench into the window, shattering it. Reaching inside, she pops the lock and scrambles into the driver's seat._

_"I think I should drive," Dom argues. "It's my dad's car."_

_Letty rolls her eyes, "Fine then. But unless you know how to rewire the engine, then we're going nowhere."_

_"My dad likes to take me in the garage a lot," Dom says, "but I'm not stupid." He pulls out his dad's keys from his pocket, dangling them in the air. _

_The engine vrooms as Letty presses down on the gas pedal. Since Dom isn't tall enough to reach the pedals and see over the dashboard, she's agreed to sit below him and press the pedals whenever needed. _

_"I think I can hear my mom yelling," Dom says. "Maybe we should stop."_

_Letty shakes her head and tugs on his pant-leg, "Take a chance for once. Now c'mon, shift to reverse."_

_The engine growls as Dom changes gears; then Letty presses down on the gas, and they shoot backwards, both kids yelling as they nearly run into a truck parked across the street. Dom quickly shifts to drive, and they're off, speeding downhill at about 20 miles over the speed-limit._

_"Brake! Brake!" Dom yells, his eyes getting wide as they speed right towards traffic. He spins the wheel, dodging through a couple cars, but forgets about the ditch on the side of the road. He steers them right into it, and the car shoots into thin air._

_"Jump," Letty snaps, pushing the door open, "I'll be right after you." Her eyes are tracing the skies with fear; she hates heights._

_"I won't go without you," Dom argues, taking her hand. "C'mon, I'll be right here." He jumps two seconds later, holding Letty tight to him. She's screaming bloody murder, but it's drowned out as the car smashes into the ground and they fall ten feet from it. It hurts to breathe, and the smoke is stinging her eyes; she can't seem to let go of Dom. Damn sweaty fingers._

_"It's okay," Dom whispers, stroking her soft brown hair, "I'm here."_

_Letty coughs, the sound harsh, then looks up at him with tear-filled eyes._

_"The name's Letty," she grunts, forcing back the tears. "You earned it, Dom."_

* * *

><p><em>Letty hates to read anything other than car manuals or the latest edition of the Street Racer Times - an illegal newspaper distributed every once in awhile. But tonight she finds herself curled up on the couch, flipping through Pride and Prejudice. Although she's fighting a yawn - it's late, that's all - she actually finds herself grudgingly fascinated by Elizabeth's character.<em>

_"Lizzie," she says, "you and I are more alike than you know. If only I was in my twenties, like you, instead of only being fourteen."_

_There's a harsh knock on the door, but it's familiar at the same time. Two raps, one pause, then three syncopated raps on the door; it's his pattern._

_"Dom, you were supposed to ca-" Letty cuts off as she takes in Dom's face, at the tears streaming down his cheeks. "What in God's name happened, Dom?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it," Dom snaps, barging past her and heading straight for the kitchen. "I know you always keep something around. I'm in the mood for a Bud Light."_

_"Corona is the best, no doubt about it," Letty argues, opening the fridge and handing him one. "Do you plan on telling me what happened?"_

_Dom is too busy gulping down the entire Corona as fast as he can to answer; she watches him blink back more tears, trying to hide how vulnerable he is. But it's all too obvious how messed up he is in the way his eyes are caked in red, how his t-shirt is soaked in sweat and blood._

_"Dom, hey," Letty murmers, reaching out a hand. _

_Dom flinches away at first - just like he used to do when they were children, then relaxes into her palm. She runs her thumb over his jawline, keeping eye-contact with him. Slowly the bottle falls from his grasp and shatters on the floor. His eyes fill with tears again, and he tries to brush them away._

_"It's my dad, Letty," Dom whispers, falling into her. _

_Letty weaves her arms around him and leads them towards her bedroom, her heart aching at the sound of his sobs. She's never seen Dom like this; he's always so strong, such a leader. Never before now has she seen him cry. _

_"What happened to your dad, Dom?" She kisses his cheek, then lays him down on the bed._

_"He - he-" Dom stutters, holding her tighter. "He was racing, there was - was an accident - so much blood. He - he burned to death, Letty." Tears begin to soak through her shirt, and all Letty can do is hold him and show him that she's still alive._

_She doesn't know what to say._

_"Come here, Dom." She pulls him to her, and kisses him gently. _

_It makes her insides burn, and she's not sure why. All she knows is that right now he needs the kiss to understand that someone cares, and she'll do whatever it takes to keep Dom safe and happy. _

_Even if it means feeding herself bullshit excuses._

* * *

><p><em>She loves to drive, to push the limits of her car and see just how far she can make it before the engine combusts. Others would call it crazy, but at fifteen, Letty just finds it exhilarating.<em>

_"Care to race?" Dom pulls up beside her in his new 93 Mazda RX-7, and she laughs as she hears his engine purr._

_"I'd love an opportunity to deflate your ego," Letty says, grinning wolfishly and running a hand through her long brown hair. She's growing it out, but it still manages to look all matted._

_"But first..."_

_Dom pulls out a glasses case and hands it to her. Trying to ignore the burning in her stomach, Letty opens the case to reveal a pair of sunglasses just her style. As she slides them on she knows they're made for her - and not just because it was Dom that gave them to her. _

_"Now I'll look even cooler when I beat you," Letty says, laughing. "Thanks, Dom."_

_Dom shakes his head, smiling happily, "Not if I -"_

_With that he presses down on the accelerator and his car shoots forward, leaving her in the dust. Letty growls and stomps on the gas, shooting after him._

_"What a bastard," she says, rolling her eyes. _

_She wins in the end - although Dom would insist that he was being chivalrous._

* * *

><p><em>"You shouldn't do this, Dom." She takes a step towards him, trying to hide the fear in her eyes. "You'll get yourself killed."<em>

_"I have to find some way to support my mom," Dom grunts, slipping a pistol into its holster on his side. "That truck's got over a million inside...it's enough to last my mom the rest of her life, Letty."_

_"Dom!"_

_He's walking away, and she doesn't know how to stop him, save listening to the burning in the pit of her stomach she's been surpressing for two years._

_"Dom, wait, please!"_

_"What, Letty?" Dom turns to snap at her, but before he can, she flings her arms around his neck and kisses him straight on the mouth._

_A moment, and she fears he'll pull away, but then Dom is kissing her back, hungrily. His hands snake up her back, pulling her tank-top up with his fingers. Just as he's about to unclip her bra, Letty pulls away, breathing heavily. Their heads are only a few inches apart, and his lips glisten in the moonlight._

_"If you're going to be stupid," she breathes, "then I'm coming with you."_

_She's always been too concerned about her own safety to follow him on these mad adventures before, but this time she can't control the urge. If he dies because she stayed behind...the thought is unbearable. _

_From now on, they're a team._

* * *

><p><em>His naked back gleams beautifully in the moonlight.<em>

_Letty runs her hands over his skin, smiling as her breasts push up against his back. If she had a choice, she'd never move from this spot._

_"Did I hurt you?" She can barely hear his voice, even in the silence. _

_A cricket chirps outside, and she kisses Dom the gentlest she ever has. Maybe it's this new connection they've shared for the first time, but she can imagine forever with him, right now, just like this._

_"Doesn't matter," Letty whispers, coaxing him to turn around so that she can burrow into his chest, "you're worth it."_

_She looks up, and sees the tears in his eyes. He hasn't cried since the night that his father died, and this time they aren't tears of sadness. She knows him well enough to see that he's never been happier. _

_"I love you, Barbie Killer."_

_Letty snorts, "You're never going to let that go, are you?" Silence as they kiss. "I love you too, Dom."_

* * *

><p>A shot rings out, and it hurts to breathe.<p>

The man laughs at her pain, and then he's heading back towards her car, leaving her to burn.

Letty groans, forcing herself to move. She can barely feel her arms anymore, but twisting her torso is enough to maneuver her way out of the wreckage. Lying there, panting, she knows what she has to do.

She has to get away from here and collect enough evidence to lock these men away forever. She has to find a way to keep her family safe -

- to keep Dom safe.

From now on, Leticia Ortiz is a ghost.

**-fin-**


End file.
